True Love Cant Be Broken
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: Tenten LOVED Neji. Tenten's now Dating Kiba. Hinata develops feelings for Neji. Neji still likes Tenten. Can Tenten love him again? NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - High School

**NEJI POV**

Here I am.. going down the stairs of my house towards the dining table

Its breakfast. The meal of the day, right before work, before parties and before SCHOOL

I got a bottle of milk in the refrigerator and sipped it,

"Neji-Niisan?"

I looked to my left and saw my long black haired cousin, Hinata

"Good Morning Lady Hinata"

"M-Morning" she said with a blush

I noticed that Hinata has been acting weird ... she recently isnt talking about Naruto that much, which isnt really normal or Im somewhat relieved.. I hate it when she keeps talking about Naruto's absurd doings in class

I sighed, clossed the fridge , grabbed my school bag and opened the door

"Shall we go, Hinata?"

"U-Um Yes!" she yelped

She went out of the door and I followed

On our way to school we saw Kiba and he came this way to greet us

"Hey Neji! Hinata!"

"He-Hello Kiba-kun"

"Hn" I said

After Kiba, was Tenten heading over in this direction.. quickly holding Kiba's hand and reaching out to kiss him in the cheek.

Confused why she did that?

Let me explain...

Kiba and Tenten are now dating since last month and lets say things are going well with them.. At first everyone in Konoha 11 was laughing by the whole dating thing and thought that they were just joking around, but Tenten showed proof by kissing Kiba in the lips which eventually caused Hinata to faint, Naruto to blush terribly, Sakura to feel defeated for she has not kissed anyone yet, and the rest of us were shocked normally.. except for Shino.. he didnt react at all. After that Ino and Shikamaru kept asking me why are they together and that Im not together with Tenten. I didnt answer and just left the question hanging

Yes, I do have some feelings towards Tenten,

but after that kiss I felt torn.. even more painful than being wounded in the chest with a knife

I never felt that way before, but I have to accept reality

Accept the fact that...

TENTEN NEVER LOVED ME...

I sighed and just looked at Hinata, she was smiling plainly

"Neji!"

I looked at front

"Hn?"

"Wanna watch with me and Kiba?" Tenten asked

"..."

"You know, a movie? I have two extra tickets"

Tenten showed me four tickets

"Who else are you gonna invite other than me?" I asked, wondering who belongs to the fourth ticket

"Hmm? Oh! Im gonna ask Ino later if she wants to come" she smiled

"U-umm! Ten-chan!"

Hinata said

"Yeah?"

"I-If its alright... could.. could I have the last ticket?" she asked

Tenten looked at Kiba, and he just gave a sigh

"Fine.. Ino will understand" Kiba said

Hinata smiled and giggled for joy

"Thanks!" she said

"So.. when's the movie?" I asked

"Oh Tomorrow at 6pm" Tenten explained

"I see.. wait, what will we watch?" I asked

"Karate Kid" she smiled

I felt like I wanted to smile when she smiles

I shook my head, without anyone noticing the smile

'No Neji... she likes Kiba not you' I thought to myself

"Neji-niisan, are you ok?"

Hinata asked, worried as she put her right hand on my shoulder

"Yeah, Im fine just thinking about todays physics test" I lied

We were already in front of our school. Our school's name was "Konoha Academy School" obviously..

We first went to the sophomore classrooms to leave Kiba and Hinata. Hinata ran to me and hugged me and said "See you later, Niisan" then smiled. Tenten gave a kiss to Kiba and Kiba smirked, which annoyed me. as we parted ways and head upstairs to the Junior classrooms Tenten asked me a question

"You and Hina-chan are getting closer, and when I mean by close I mean REALLY close, are you having the hots on her?"

I shrugged "No"

She had a disappointed look and walked in front of me and leaned to my face

"Yeah Right. But if you dont. Who are you interested in now?" she asked

'Great.. I cant just say "YOU, Tenten" that would be stupid' I thought

"Cant tell" I said

"but you do have a liking to someone" she asked again

I nodded

her face shined "AWW! Come On Neji! I wont tell anyone! Who do you like?" she asked

Luckily, the bell rang

I smirked "Were gonna be late"

"Ugh! dont change the subject" she yelled as we entered our rooms

[LUNCH]

I sat on a table with Tenten. The Sophomores werent dismissed for lunch yet. I wanted to take the time to stay with her until HE comes.

I took a bite of my sandwich "So hows Kiba?" I asked

"He's okay. Were Okay."

"Question Tenten, It was sudden that you and Kiba were gonna start dating.. how did you guys start lliking each other?" I asked trying to bring up a topic

"Well.. We talked about our crushes, and then we started laughing because he told me how he got Akamaru..that at first they didnt like each other and that Akamaru would bite his hand alot.. I accidentally fell on him and we kissed and I guess thats it" she said , eating a piece of nacho

"I see"

"Anyways, tell me! who do you like Neji"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to CARE!"

"well I cant tell"

"Why not? afraid your crush might know"

"Thats not it"

"Then tell me, HYUGA!"

the word Hyuga means that she's getting pissed

I quickly spotted familiar people

"The others are here" I said as I looked down to grab my bottle of tea

"WAZZUP, ?" Kiba shouted

"just eating" Tenten smiled as she sat up and kissed Kiba in the cheeks and told him to seat beside her. Hinata quietly skidded her way to sit beside me. An angry Ino came at us

"UGH! GUYS! I HATE YOU ALL!" she yelled as she slammed her tray of food on the table

"Why? whats wrong, I-Ino-chan?" Hinata asked quietly

"Whats wrong is that you guys didnt even buy a ticket for me"

"Sorry Ino, we got it for free and only got 4 tickets. If you want buy for yourself" Tenten said

"UFF! HOW MEAN! FINE I WILL!" she said, sitting down and began eating her lunch

_"bzztt... bzztt ATTENTION! SOPHOMORES! THE MARIAN SONG HAS BEEN DUE NEXT WEEK AND NOT NEXT MONTH! DUE TO YOUR TEACHER KAKASHI'S LEAVE NEXT MONTH.. bztt bzztt THANK YOU!"_

"WHAT? what bad timing Ser Kakashi" Kiba muttered

"T-Thats too bad" Hinata sighed

"Aww.. meaning no more movies tomorrow" Ino said

"Why? cant you practice next week?" Tenten asked

"Nahh.. Naruto's gonna catch us and drag us here if we dont come" Kiba sadly said

"What a misfortune" Hinata smartly said

"Then no movie!" Tenten said with a frown

"No! Watch the movie with Neji then!" Kiba said as he looked at Tenten

"N-NO!" Hinata said

We all looked at her

"Why not, Hina-chan?" Kiba ased confused

"umm well... because.. umm nevermind" she said, as she stood up and went to the trash can to throw her trash

"That was weird" Ino said

"Ok, anyways if me and Neji are going then what about these last two tickets?" Tenten asked as she showed the tickets

"Hmm.. "

"Shikamaru and Temari" I said

"OH YEAH! Shikamaru's a junior right?" Tenten said joyfully

"Yeah such a brainy" Ino laughed

"Ok then! We'll not waste those tickets! Ill just watch it some other time" Kiba said, acting nice but is actually disappointed

THE BELL RANG

"Well thats that for Lunch" Ino said getting up and walking with Kiba to the other side

Tenten smirked

"I cant wait till tomorrow! Better tell Temari and Shika!" she raced off going ahead of me

I sighed 'This should be interesting' I thought then smirked

[UPSTAIRS]

**[TENTEN POV]**

"SHIKA! TEMARI!" I yelled as I saw both of them walking together

"Whats up Tenten?" Temari smiled

"I have extra tickets. wanna watch with me and Neji tomorrow?"

"Hmmm? whats this? Two-timing?" Temari smirked

"What?"

"Temari. didnt you hear the announcement? The Sophomores have marian song practice" Shikamaru said

"What? really? guess I wasnt paying attention" Temari playfully put her tongue out

Shikamaru sighed and pulled his hand towards me

"Ok. we'll go"

"W-Wait! What do you mean by two-timing Temari?" I asked

"Oh. You and Kiba and You and N-" Temari was cut when Shikamaru put his hand on her mouth

"Dont mind her, Tenten we'll see you tomorrow" Shika confirmed and left with Temari scratching her head with an 'oops' written all over her face

"Weird..."

**[A/N: Review. Thats all I ask, girl! Review... Thats all I want, boy! Hahaha =)))) REVIEW PLEASE!]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Awkward Moment

**TENTEN POV**

"Weird" I said to myself

I sighed and went to my classroom.

"Tenten! Wait UP!" A familiar voice said

I looked behind to see my fuzzy browed friend

"Oh.. Hey Lee" I smiled

"I have heard that you and Neji are watching a movie together!"

"Umm yeah, with Shikamaru and Temari too" I confirmed

"Is that so? What a disappointment" Lee sighed

"Why? I dont get you all"

"Hmm? Isnt it obvious,? A movie with Neji, your former crush and NOT with Kiba-san, your boyfriend"

I blushed

"D-Donnt say it out loud, LEE!" I yelled

Lee just looked down "I was really looking forward to you and Neji watching a movie together, with no one else to bother you there"

"Lee... dont look forward to it. I.. I ike Kiba, and he likes me. and thats it. I dont have feelings towards Neji anymore"

I looked away

"Anyways, classes are almost starting we should part" I said walking in my classroom leaving Lee.

I sat down and gathered my books

Suddenly my phone vibrated

"Hmm?"

I took my phone out, secretly and it said that I got a message in Yahoo.

I logged in my yahoo account and went online to yahoo chat!

The message came from.. Neji..

_**GentleEyes:**_

_**Tenten, **_

_**I saw you and Lee talking. And it looks like both of you look quite depressed. Did some bad news come?**_

I laughed. I never knew Neji would be so interested in what me and Lee were talking about.

I smirked

I decided to reply and began hitting buttons with my fingers, quietly so that no one will know Im using my phone

After a few seconds I sent the message and looked at Neji who was staring at the board and smirked

**[NORMAL POV]**

Neji felt a vibration and took his phone out secretly.

_**WeaponMistress:**_

_**Nothing serious really. He just greeted me and asked how I was doing. Thats all. But hey, I never knew you would be so interested in what me and Lee are talking about. Hehe.**_

Neji smirked and noticed that their sensei has arrived. Their math teacher, Iruka

"Afternoon class"

Everyone stood up and bowed "Afternoon, Sir Iruka!"

"You may take your seats"

All of them sat down.

As soon as Neji sat down he put out his phone and began typing words

As soon as he finished_, _he clicked ENTER and the message was sent.

Tenten received a vibration and looked at it

_**GentleEyes:**_

_**I wasnt interested.. just curious. Anyways did you ask Shikamaru and Temari if they could come tomorrow?**_

**[A/N: The following parts are just gonna be letters of them sending to each other]**

_**WeaponMistress**__**: Yeah, they said they could go. It was sweet how Shikamaru always holds Temari's hand when they're together. Im really jealous. I wish Kiba could hold my hand everyday too**_

_**GentleEyes: **__**Is that so? Your jealous? thats weird... you guys always kiss each other before school starts... before lunch ends... before you head separate ways after school**_

_**WeaponMistress**__**: Well...yeah thats true but it sounds to me your jealous NEJI! **_

_**GentleEyes**__**: Jealous? Jealous of what? **_

_**WeaponMistress**__**: Jealous that you dont have a girlfriend! and that I have.**_

_**GentleEyes**__**: Heh.. so you have a girlfriend, Tenten? How will Kiba react with this. **_

_**WeaponMistress: **__**WHAT? No! I meant that I have a BOYFRIEND and that you dont**_

_**GentleEyes: **__**Of course I dont have a boyfriend Tenten. Thats the most stupid thing Ive ever heard **_

_**WeaponMistress:**__** What? NO! NO! NO! I. Mean.. ! That I have a relationship with someone and you dont!**_

_**GentleEyes:**__** Well you should have said that in the first place, and not make such absurd things**_

_**WeaponMistress:**__** UGH! Whatever Neji! Hmph,... anyway I have to say, Hinata has been acting weirdly on you lately**_

_**GentleEyes:**__** How weird? she's just normally shy as usual. Nothing wrong with that**_

_**WeaponMistress:**__** Well, She's been so attached to you lately, she would always worry about you, get nervous around you.. and she never EVER talks about Naruto anymore**_

_**GentleEyes:**__** Well, whats there to talk about if Naruto is going out with Sakura? Im even glad she gave up on him**_

_**WeaponMistress:**__** So that you could have a chance with her? GOOD JOB NEJI! ;)**_

_**GentleEyes:**__** Well I dont want to have a relationship with her, she's my cousin, Tenten! Thats just incest. Incest is illegal**_

_**WeaponMistress:**__** True.. but there are no boundaries in Love, NEJI! **_

_**GentleEyes:**__** But... Tenten.. I dont even like her**_

_**WeaponMistress:**__** You dont? but i thought you do!**_

_**GentleEyes:**__** You thought wrong. I have feelings for someone else,...**_

_**WeaponMistress:**__** who?**_

Neji didnt reply after. He just closed his phone and paid attention to class

Tenten patiently waited for a reply, but no. She looked to her left and saw Neji writing down notes on his notebooks

She sighed and closed her phone

"Neji..."

**[AFTER SCHOOL]**

Tenten walked to Neji and sat on the table next to him

"Hey! Lets go home together!" she smiled

"Arent you walking home with Kiba?"

"He has practice, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Neji said as he stood up and carried his bag

"Well, shall we go then?" Neji said opening the door for her

She smiled "Yeah, thanks"

She jumped from the table and walked out

"So Neji.. Want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Great! Wear your best tomorrow!"

"Why? were just watching a movie"

"O-OH..umm... sorry, haha.. yeah I guess its nothing important" Tenten said, srcatching her head in embarassment

Neji noticed and sighed "I changed my mind. Im picking you up"

"Hah?"

"It isnt proper for a girl to pick up a guy. I prefer the other way around"

"Ok Guess there's nothing wrong with that"

"Good"

Then Tenten started laughing

"Whats so funny?"

"Hahahaha Nothing.. I just... You know what, I really dont know.. Im just happy"

"Your acting different"

"Well, Thats who I am" Tenten smiled

'Yeah..' Neji thought to himself

"But Neji.."

"Hn?"

"Im confused"

"confused of what?"

There was an image of Neji and Kiba in Tenten's head

"Lots of stuff" Tenten looked down

Neji noticing her, touched her chin and raised it high

"Are you crying?" Neji smirked

Tenten felt like a baby.

"WHAT? NO!" Tenten slapped Neji's hand away

"Hn. well then see you tomorrow" Neji said as they stopped in front of her house

"YUP!" Tenten smiled at him and went inside her house

Neji left towards his home

**[NEXT DAY]**

Neji woke up early and went to the bathroom, he took a bath and changed

After he changed he looked at the mirror.

"Is this the best I could wear?" He asked himself

"Maybe you should wear your grey jacket and not a white one" Hinata said, entering his room

"Hinata"

She smiled "Here." she said handing over the grey jacket

"hn. thanks" he said removing the white jacket revealing a black shirt and wearing a grey one.

"This looks suitable" He said as he tied his hair

"N-Neji- kun! ple-please dont do anything unecessary" Hinata said

"hn"

He said leaving and going into his car

**[Tenten's House]**

"UGH! why did you forget to wash my jeans and shirts ?" Tenten asked loudly to her maid

"Im very sorry, Tenten-sama"

"Uff.. i-its ok. Ill just wear my.. my.." Tenten scanned around her closet.

Nothing but dresses and jackets.

Tenten's maid has unfortunately forgotten to wash her shirts and jeans.

"My..."

Tenten sulked on one of the walls

The maid, who felt so ashamed said "Tenten-sama, I t-think that a dress would best suit you"

"... thats not it..."

Tenten sighed and went to her closet . She got a decent dress. A color red one actually.

She hates dresses, but she couldnt just throw them away! After all, her best friend Ino bought all the dresses on her closet

"This one ... and ..." Tenten looked up and observed her jackets..

She got a white one

"That" she finished

"I-I think you will look fantastic Tenten-sama" The Maid said smiling

Tenten smiled a bit "Well... I hope nothing will ruin the day"

Sh sighed and got dressed . She went to the mirror and observed herself

Tenten was wearing a red dress, with the bottom part going down from the her left side of the waist to her right ankle, and to cover her upper leg on the left she wore a short black cycling shorts which were tight. She added a white jacket, the jacket was long sleeved and was folded in the end, the jacket was only until her chest , so it didnt cover her stomache.. She decided to tie her hair in a ponytail to not make it stand out. and wore gold earings

"You look amazing, Tenten-sama" The maid said blushing

"Thanks.."

'but wont Neji think im over reacting?' Tenten thought to herself

Tenten heard a beep and ran down stairs, she wanted to wear rubber shoes but it would look weird with the dress, so she sulked as she wore sandals (gladiators ones)

She went out and saw Neji with a very shocked face

"S-Sorry Neji. I got nothing else to wear"

"I-ITs okay. You actually look nice" he said looking away

"Thanks. Nice car by the way," Tenten smiled

"Its my uncle's. I asked if I could use it. He said OK"

"Well that was nice of him" Tenten said getting in the car

"Uff... I hate sandals" Tenten muttered

"It suits you" Neji smirked as he pressed the pedal

"sure it does." she sighed as she got her phone and started texting

"Who are you texting to?" Neji asked

"Temari.. Im asking if she's in the theatres already" she said

"I see."

"She texted me back"

"What'd it say"

"She's already there.. with Shika" Tenten said

"Tell them were near"

"I did."

"You sound nervous"

"I am..! I mean Temari's gonna see me in this ridiculous dress!" Tenten shouted

"She'll be jealous." Neji grinned

Tenten blushed

"O-Of what?" Tenten asked avoiding eye contact with him

"heh. I know you know what you mean, Tenten" Neji smirked as he kept steering the wheel

"..." She didnt say anything.. just continued to blush

"Anyways, were here already" He said

They parked the car and went out

"I like the jacket, Neji" she grinned

"Thanks." he said as he observed her dress

"You look better when your not in the car"

"W-Whats that supposed to mean?" Tenten blushed furiously

"Heh. Lets Go. Shikamaru and Temari are waiting for us"

"Right"

They began walking to the theatres

"Temari, where's Tenten and Neji?" Shikamaru asked

"I dunno.. oh wait! there they are!" Temari pointed at them

Tenten waved her hand towards them

"W-Wait a second... Is that?" Shikamaru was at daze

"Tenten... you look" Temari was cut

"Weird . I know. My Maid forgot to wash my shirts and pants again" Tenten said

"No. You look gorgeous." Temari said , eyes widened

"Y-You think so?"

"Yeah! I love the dress! It really suits you" Temari said, examining Tenten

"Hyuuga, you should have got her when you had the chance" Shika said to Neji

"Hn. Kiba beat me I guess" Neji said

"But you have a small chance"

"I do?"

"Its obvious she holds even a percent of feelings for you."

"I hope your theory is true" Neji said, walking towards them

"The Movie's gonna start soon. Its best to go already" Neji said

"Right" Tenten said

"OK!" Temari said

"Hn" Shika said

They entered the theatre and sat on their chairs

"Ill get the popcorn" tenten said

"Ill go with you" Temari said

Both of them left to the popcorn store

"So... Tenten, hows Kiba?"

"HMM? Were fine."

"Is that so? May I ask... did you really give up on Neji-kun?"

Tenten's eyes widened "Y..Ye...No"

She said in disappointment

"Then why date Kiba?"

"Because..." Tenten couldnt say. She got the popcorn and just walked back to the movie house without saying a word to Temari

"Here Neji, You like plain popcorn right?" Tenten asked nicely

"Hmm? Yeah. Thanks" Neji said

Tenten handed over the bag of popcorn and sat down beside him

Temari walked towards Shikamaru

"Here Shika"

"Thanks" he said

Temari sat down beside him.

**[SITTING ARRANGEMENT: NEJI-TENTEN-TEMARI-SHIKA]**

Tenten looked at the couple beside her and noticed that they were holding hands, and Temari's head was on top of the shoulder of Shika. Temari would sometimes laugh at the funny parts and Shikamaru would just snicker

Tenten looked at Neji, he was watching the movie seriously. She wanted to hold his hands also, but a thought came to her

'No... Why should I still have feelings for Neji? I thought .. no I was sure that I like Kiba. Could I be wrong?' tenten sighed

Neji looked over at her and whispered "Whats wrong,Tenten?"

Tenten jolted as soon as she felt a cold breeze in her ears

"Nothing. I-Im just loving the movie" she said , smiling half-heartedly

"Ok then.." He said looking back at the screen

Tenten felt ashamed of her thoughts, so she hugged her legs close to her chest and watched the movie with a frown

"Hey Shika-kun" Temari said

"Hm?"

"Ten-chan looks depressed"

Shika leaned to look at Tenten

"Yeah. She looks really sad"

"Its my fault"

"Hn? How?"

"When we were buying popcorn I asked if she gave up on Neji."

"Her answer?"

"She doesnt... but she wouldnt tell me why she chose Kiba over Neji-san" Temari said

"Lets just leave her Temari, Its best for her to solve this problem alone"

"But she isnt alone.."

"I know... Its just the best thing to do" Shika said

Tenten stood up from her seat and went outside

"Temari, where's Tenten going?" Neji asked

"Bathroom, probably"

"I'll go check if she's ok"

"You do that, Hyuuga" Shika said

Neji stood up and followed the depressed girl

**[OUTSIDE]**

Tenten was just leaning down inside the public bathroom (it can be used by a girl or boy)

She heard a knock "Wait just a sec.. Im gonna take long in the bathroom" Tenten said

"Tenten, its me Neji. And I know your not even using the toilet" Neji said

"Oh.. its you Neji. Haha yeah, Im just sitting down here"

"Want me to come in?" Neji asked

"S...Sure" Tenten said as she sat up and unlocked the door

"Come in. Its refreshing here" Tenten joked

"Hn. That wasnt a very amusing joke" Neji said

"Hehehe, I was just kidding Neji" Tenten smiled

They both sat down and Tenten couldnt help but put her head on top of Neji's right shoulder

"You know what, It isnt very pretty for a girl in a nice dress to sit down on a bathroom floor" Neji commented

"hehe, Is that so? You think Im pretty?"

Neji had a small, very small blush on his face

"Well.. Yes, is something wrong with thinking your pretty?" Neji asked

"No... its just that you never said that to me before"

Neji didnt say anything after that

"Neji... Im troubled"

"By what?"

"Love"

Neji paused when he heard what she just said

"how are you troubled by that?"

"I.. Neji, can you tell me who you like now?"

"Maybe"

Tenten stared at Neji's white gentle eyes

"Please?"

"Not in a bathroom" Neji said with disgust

"PLease? I dont care.. I need to know"

"... Why do you want to know, Tenten"

"Because...I... just tell me please.. Neji"

"Can I describe her?"

"Fine"

"Well... she's hardworking... She loves helping people, loves laughing, loves peace.. She may act different from other girls, but inside she has a very girly personality. She loves playing soccer"

"So you like a girl from the soccer club?"

Neji nodded

"Well.. since Im the captain of the soccer club, I can ask the girl you like if she likes you back. So tell me the name"

"That wont be necessary"

"Why? Dont you want her to love you back. You know what, just let me guess her name"

Neji smirked.. he wanted to play this game

"Is it... oh! Karin?"

Neji shook his head with disgust

"Sorry! She is the vice captain;.. Anyways, Sanna?"

"No"

"Kari?"

"No"

"Suzuru?"

"No"

"Tres?"

"No. Isnt she the youngest one there?"

"Yeah, she's good!"

"Um... Kanna?" Tenten asked

"No"

"rgghh... Moei?"

"No"

"Ummm but thats all of the girls!"

"Not really"

"What? Im not that stupid! I know my teammates"

"Do you know yourself?"

"Huh? Whats that supp-" Tenten's eyes widened

"Hmm.. yes, I dont think you said your name now did you?"

Tenten's face was astonishingly red, even more than a sunburn

"Arent you cute when you blush, your face now matches your dress" Neji smirked

"WHAA... WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA" Neji covered her mouth

"Stop.. with the WHA's Tenten."

"Pfft... Wait... does that mean that you... like me Neji?"

"Ever since you were born" Neji joked and just turned to his front now putting his serious face again

Tenten couldnt help but smile

"Hehe is that so?"

"Do you return those feelings to me too?" Neji asked still having a serious look

"...I.. Ye-" before Tenten could finish, Kiba's face came in mind

The time she and Kiba first dated... The time they first kissed .. The time she USED him to remove her feelings for Neji.

"Sorry.." She stood up and went outside

"I cant betray the one Im with now" she said then left

Neji just sat there

**[THEATRES]**

"There you are ! HEY TENTEN ! OVER HERE" Temari yelled

Tenten looked up and Temari saw tears on her eyes

"Tenten...?"

Tenten just passed them and started walking away

Temari was about to run to her but Shikamaru stopped her

"Dont..."

Temari had a concerned face

"But.."

"Its for the best"

Temari just looked away "Tskk"

Temari turned around and headed to the direction where Tenten came from

"Temari... WAIT!"

She didnt want to wait. She ran and saw Neji. She immediately slapped him in the face

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Neji's eyes widened

Shikamaru held Temari

"Calm Down Temari"

"I WONT! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Neji stayed silent

"Shikamaru hold her" he ordered

"What?"

Neji then passed them

"HEY! Come back here!"

Neji didnt reply and just kept walking away

"... Kuhh..." Temari was filled with anger

"Whats up with him" Shika said softly

Everything was in chaos. Tenten was walking her way home with very painful shoes and with an aching heart. Neji driving home with a slap mark on his face and a depressed face. Temari filled with anger.. And Shikamaru.. still lazy.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

**[A/N: Review Ladies! oh .. oh.. oh... Lets Review Now Ladies! Yeah... yeah**

**/**

**Boys! Its time to hit the button with the word 'ENTER' and Re-Re-ReRe-ReRe-Re-Re-Re-Review! OH YEAH!**

**Hahaha... : REVIEW PLEASE]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Not a Really good day.**

**Tenten POV**

_I arrived at my house, all wet and drippy._

_I clicked on the door bell and waited for my maid to open the door._

_It was so cold. I started to shiver and see my own breath come out of my face, then suddenly my maid finally opened the door._

_"Welcome home, Tente-" _

_My maid's eyes widened._

_"Wh-What happened? Your so wet!"_

_I just passed her without a reaction and threw my bag to the floor_

_"I didnt really have a good day today, so could you please just dont mind me?" I said as I run upstairs to my bedroom_

_"H-Hai" My maid said_

_I quickly took the key of my room out of my pocket and entered._

_I slammed the door, took off my clothes and jumped to my bed._

_I let my right arm stay on top of my head as I look at the lightbulb on top of me_

_'How can it stay there so brightly? What supports that light to not fall and break, but to stay and give light and warmth' I thought to myself_

_Maybe... maybe I need support and advice on this situation as well._

_But that wont work. Advice wont work._

_Actions will. That's what I hate about human life. We always have to make a choice, and do it. not let others do it, because we have no right to let them do all your work!_

_Life is just so... troublesome._

_I laughed. The word 'troublesome' made me sound like Shikamaru._

_I glanced at my panda bear clock, Kiba gave me._

_It was 3:00 pm._

_Then I stared at the small picture frame with me and Neji as kids._

_Our faces were bright and happy._

_I closed my eyes. Maybe I should sleep early. I could pass the time and just do that. I thought_

_So I slept, and let does problems stay in the UNFINISHED box._

**NEJI POV**

_I arrived at my house. I got out of the car and walked along the wet floor towards the door of my house._

_I knocked and Hiashi was there to greet me_

_"So, Hows was your day, Neji?"_

_"Interesting." Was All I could say_

_"Was the movie nice?"_

_"Hn"_

_I really didnt finish the movie. Remember? I was with Tenten in the bathroom having a heart-to-heart (A/N: It means confessions. or telling secrets)_

_..._

_Tenten_

_..._

_**She was all I could think about now. **_

_How could I ask her if she loved me back? I was stupid to ask her. Of course she'd say NO. I mean, she's with Kiba, and Kiba really loves her and really takes good care of her. Thats all I could ask. For her to be happy. But , I just had to ask that question.. Now her mind is troubled and confused_

_"Neji? NEJI!"_

_I blinked._

_"Hn?"_

_"I asked you a question?"_

_"You did? Forgive me. I was thinking of something"_

_"Sigh.. nevermind just go up stairs and do homework or something" Hiashi said walking away, towards the kitchen_

_I walked upstairs, opened my door and placed my bag on top of the table_

_I walked to my chair and turned on my computer_

_I went to Yahoo chats and checked who was online_

_"Karin, Suzuku, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee... Akaruchomi... So all the sophomores really are out" I said to myself. Suddenly I received and IM (Instant Message)_

_It was Temari_

_**PolkadotsOnMyFan: **__HYUUGA! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED NOW.!_

_I sighed. I didnt want to answer Temari so I exit the page and received another IM_

_**TheCloudsAreNiceToWatch:**__ Hyuuga, wanna explain to me what happened wih you and Tenten?_

_I exit the page again and just logged off so that the both of them wont piss and annoy me again. _

_I stared at the window beside me. I saw a bird, trying to get inside and get the crumbs of bread on the window sides._

_I stood up and opened the door_

_I held the bird and gave him food_

_"And I thought birds can do anything without help.. Maybe I was wrong." I said to myself_

_I always rely on myself, and never asked others for help._

_I realized that the bird needed my help for it to eat food. _

_If I didnt help the bird then who will? He couldnt simply open the window by itself._

_**(A/N: Tenten and Neji are complete opposites when it comes to guidance and help. Tenten always rely on others, but in this story/part she realizes that she has to this on her own without anyone interfering. Neji always do stuff and figure out stuff by himself, but now he realizes that he needs help and guidance in this situation. So they switched their motives. Isnt it interesting? HAHA. Continuing to the story now...)**_

_Thats when it hit me. Should I ask Shikamaru for help?_

_No.. He would say '' YOU Need MY Help?" which would piss me off_

_Not Temari.. She'd probably Yell and lecture me the whole time._

_Not Karin.. She'd talk about Sasuke all the time._

_I need someone who is really kind and helpful_

_I thought deeper for a moment. but no one came in mind until Hinata arrived from practice and greeted me_

_"Im Home, Nii-san"_

_I stood up and bowed_

_"Hinata-sama... please give me advice."_

_"W-What?"_

_I explained for a few minutes and now comes the advice part_

_"Y-You Confessed to Ten-chan?"_

_"Yes. but she doesnt want to hurt Kiba's feelings and she thinks its the best way... you know.. to NOT be together." I said to her._

_I looked at her, waiting for words to come out of her mouth, but no.. her eyes were being covered by her bangs. _

_"Hinata?"_

_She stood up and turned towards the door, before she left I saw tears falling down from her eyes._

_She slammed the door and left me._

_"What just happened? hn.. I really dont understand women." I sighed_

_I walked to my king-size bed and sat down._

_I looked towards my calender._

_Maybe I should just wait and see what happens tomorrow._

_I stood up and went downstairs to my arcade room._

_I opened the door and saw someone familliar_

_"Inuzuka?"_

_"Sup, Hyuuga?"_

_"Hn. What are you doing here?"_

_"Hmm? OH! I walked Hinata back here"_

_"You walked with her here?"_

_"Yup. why? anything wrong with that?"_

_"Its just that... Nothing. Did she ask you to walk with her or you suggested"_

_"I suggested of course!"_

_"I see.." I said._

_I went to the crane filled with stuff toys._

_Kiba ran to me._

_"Ok Hyuuga! Lets see who can get the most stuff toys in that box first!" He smirked._

_"Hn. You got yourself I deal" _

_"Im warning you. Im good at this. I always get Tenten one when we date" he snickered_

_I inched my eyebrow when I heard that _

_"You always get her ONE?"_

_"Yeah. watch me Hyuuga Genius" He said as he inserted a coin and started moving the stick which controls the crane_

_"A bit... to the left..GOT IT!" Kiba joyfully said as he clicked the 'catch' button and opened the case where he gets the prize_

_"SEE? I got one!"_

_I smirked_

_"I can get two"_

_"Huh? Of course I can do that too."_

_"with one try?"_

_Kiba stayed silent then he laughed "I know your a genius and all, but surely this one is impossible"_

_"Watch and Learn, DogBoy" I said inserting a coin and moving the stick_

_I noticed Kiba lean on a well with a 'yeah right, as if' face written all over his face_

_I spotted two stufftoy's feet beside each other. I moved the crane towards the two stufftoys and click 'catch'_

_The crane went down and snatched the two feet of the two toys._

_It fell to the 'prize' box and I got it._

_I turned to Kiba, his jaws dropped_

_"H-How did you do that?"_

_"My signature name is 'HYUUGA GENIUS' is it not?" I said putting the toys on the table beside me_

_"Heh. I sure underestimated you" he said tapping my back, hardly._

_"Hn"_

_"Anyways, I gotta go! See you at school tomorrow!" He said walking away while waving _

_"Hn." I said. Staying there...Sitting on the sofa. _

_"I should take a nap" I said to myself.. closing my eyes_

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

_"Neji-niisan!"_

_"Hn?" I blinked and opened my eyes_

_"Neji-niisan!"_

_"Hinata-sama" I yawned_

_"Please get up and change, we'll be late for school"_

_I got up _

_"Did I overslept?"_

_"Yes you did. Hiashi-sama turned on the aircon since he didnt want to carry you all the way upstairs" she giggled_

_"Hn. Ill be going up now."_

_I said, standing up and heading towards the door_

_"NEJI-NIISAN!"_

_I turned to see her frown_

_"P-Please forgive my actions"_

_"Actions?"_

_"Y-Yes, I shouldnt have ran away from you yesterday" she murmured_

_"Its not your fault, maybe you had other problems to attend to. I shouldnt have bothered my problems with yours" I said bowing_

_"W-Wait!"_

_I stared at her._

_"Maybe you should take to Ten-chan about it... I think she'll understand if you fix this situation together" she said, clutching her shirt_

_"Thank you, Hinata-sama" _

**[LATER ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL]**

_"So Hinata-sama, are you sure its the best way?"_

_"Ummm its my opinion but I-Im not really sure" _

_"Hn"_

_On our way we saw Tenten and Kiba_

_"N-Neji-kun, Ill talk with Kiba. Wh-Why not try to fix things with Ten-chan"_

_"Alright" I said, I was glad Hinata-sama was helping me._

_She began walking towards Kiba_

_"Kiba-kun! Can w-we talk for a few minutes?"_

_Kiba looked at Tenten, she just looked away_

_He frowned "S-Sure, why not?"_

_He said walking with Hinata. I inhaled and exhaled and walked to Tenten_

_"Shall we walk?" I ask, I felt stupid_

_She just looked away, still silent not minding me at all_

_"... anyways, Im sorry abo-" before I could finish she walked faster and was now in front of me._

_I glared at her. I was pissed by her actions._

_I walked to her_

_"Again, Im sorry for what I d-"_

_She walked faster again and gave a 'hmph' _

_I glared even more._

_She wasnt active today, I sighed_

_"Fine. Ill play your game" I said, with a scoul and proceeded ahead of her _

_I could tell she was pissed so she walked towards my side with an irritated face._

_"What do you mean by 'ill play your game' ? Hmm, Hyuuga? How du-" _

_I walked ahead of her. Ignoring her, just like what she did to me_

_"Rggg... FINE!" I heard her scream as she walked very ahead of me, pulling Kiba with her.. leaving Hinata, eyes widened_

_I walked to Hinata and she stared at me.._

_"Didnt go well, did it, Nii-san?"_

_I looked away. Embarrased that I didnt succeed._

_She laughed "That's ok, Neji-niisan .. why not try later?"_

_"Hn" I said, both of us walking together_

**[A/N: Shawty's gonna review this ficc~ shawty's gonna review this ficc - woah woah woah~~ yeah...**

**Boys boys boys, start reviewing... boys boys boys, its time to review now ... boys boys boys! you do that! you do that! **

**HAHAHA. REVIEW PLEASE! HAHA. I LOVE TELLING PEOPLE TO REVIEW BY USING TUNES OF OTHER SONGS. 3**

**SORRY IF ITS SHORT, ILL MAKE CHAPTER 4. :D ;) ]**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**NEJI POV**

That was a fail.

Instead of making things better, I made things worse.

I sighed,

"NEJI!" a familiar voice said

I looked behind and saw Lee

"Why is Tenten upset?"

"I dont know" I lied

"but she said ' THAT STUPID STUPID GUY!' and it means you" he said with a very relaxed face

"what makes you say that?" I asked

Lee held up a piece of paper with drawings on it.

"Tenten threw this after saying those words"

I got the paper and looked at it carefully

It were drawings of me. UGLY DRAWINGS of me.

"And that pretty much looks like you, Hyuuga-san"

I glared at Lee, he didnt really care

"And what if I know the reason she's like that?"

"You would tell me because the both of you are my closest friends!" he winked at me

"And what if I dont know the reason"

"Well... then I guess I shouldnt bother you" he said

I nodded and walked away

"WAIT! DOES THAT MEAN YOU DONT KNOW OR YOU KNOW!"

I ignored him and walked to my classroom

As I opened the door I saw her seating on her table, fixing her stuff.

I left my stuff on my table and glanced at her. She stood up and walked out.

I went out and saw her going downstairs

I followed her and hid behind a pole

"Kiba!" she said

"Oh Hey there Ten-chan. Whats up?"

"Are you going to my game later?"

"You have a game? I I mean! umm uhhh"

"No, its ok. I know your busy and all" she sighed

"Yeah, Im going to Hinata's house, she's gonna tutor me" he scratched his head

"Hinata?"

"Uhh yeah, we have a huge test tomorrow" he said, I could tell he was lying

"Oh. ok, I'll ask someone else to go"

"Ask Hyuuga." he said

Tenten's eyes widened, so as mine

"Why him?" she asked with disgust

I pouted when she said that

"Well, you guys are bestfriends right?"

"..." Tenten jsut looked away

"Anyways Im really sorry, Ten-chan" he bowed

"No. Its ok, ummm Why didnt you ask me to tutor you? I know what your learning now anyways"

"Oh umm, cuz I didnt want you to loose on your big game!"

"Rigght. Thanks for being concerned" she said

"Yeah, Ill see you later ok?"

"Maybe"

she said, walking away

I made sure she didnt see me. I frowned as I saw her go up, with an upset face

"..."

**TENTEN POV**

Great... Kiba cant go to my game! How nice.

Should I ask Neji? Wait.. No... things will get more complicated for sure

but inside, I really what to ask him.

I sulked in the bathroom

Bathroom... that rings a bell.

Yesterday's dilema came to my head

I sighed, went out and saw Neji.

He was heading towards me

I looked away with an irritated look.

He just passed

My eyes widened, I looked at him, he was just walking, like nothing happened.

I was infuriated.

"THAT... STUPID... UGH!"

I stomped my foot and walked to the classroom

When I sat on my table Suzuru ran to me

"TEN-NYA!"

"Suzuru... please stop calling me that"

"HEY! I said that your gonna call me Suzu-chan!"

"Suzu-chan" I said,

"GOOD! Anyways, Im excited for later, are you?"

"Hmmm? oh yeah.. I guess"

Suzuru bent her face "Why so down, Captain?"

I turned my face around "..."

I could hear her sigh and go away

"Tenten."

I looked at the person calling me.

"oh its you" I said

"Yes. Me neji." he said

"What do you want?"

"Goodluck ."

"HAH?"

"I said GOODLUCK. for your game later, Ill be watching"

My face turned red. "W-WHAT? WHO ASKED YOU TO WATCH THE GAME?"

"myself."

"y-you asked yourself?"

"I want to watch. Is there a problem with that?"

"Errr-... No."

"Good." He said going away

Why didnt I say no? Ugh, for some reason I was happy that he was going to watch.

**[SOCCER GAME]**

"Okay guys, We can do this!" I yelled to my teammates

"YEAH!"

"We'll show them no mercy"

"YEAHHH!" they all shouted

I couldnt help but laugh, they were already going crazy

Suddenly Suzuru tapped my shouder

"Whats wrong Suzur- I mean , Suzu-chan"

She smirked "Someone's waiting for you outside."

The room was filled with 'ohhhs' and 'awwws'

"I bet Kiba's gonna give a deep kiss before the game starts" Karin snickered

I glared at her. There's no way Kiba's here. He had tutor lessons after all.

I saw Suzuru's face it was a "CANT TELL WHO" written all over it.

I sighed "Ill meet you guys in the field" and they all left

I walked out of the room

My eyes widened. It.. It was Neji

"NEJI?" I asked.. wait... keep your cool, your still pissed at him, right Tenten?

"Yes." he said

"W-WHAT THE H-HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"

He walked in front of me and placed both of his hands on the walls behind me, meaning Im leaning on the wall

My face grew bright red

"WHA-WAHT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I managed to say

"Do you love me?" He asked out of nowhere

"WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?"

"Just answer me"

"NO! O-OFCOURSE NOT!"

"Tenten its okay." A familiar voice said

I looked to my right.

"KIBA? THIS IS... THIS IS..."

"Tenten, its okay, Answer the question"

"... YES..."

this was all to sudden. What are both of them doing here?

I pushed Neji and bowed to Kiba

"IM SO SORRY!"

Kiba patted my head,

"Its okay, I always knew you liked Neji anyways"

"Why? Why are you both here now.."

Neji stood and went to me

"I talked to Kiba in the bathroom." Neji said

My eyes widened. I remembered that Neji passed me and went to the bathroom.

"and..?" I asked leaning onto Kiba's chest, cluching his shirt

**[FASHBACK, NEJI POV]**

I entered the bathroom and saw Kiba

"SUP HYUUGA?"

"Hn."

"Did you notice that Ten-chan's been down lately?"

"Hn."

"I... I wonder why... do you think its cuz i couldnt go to her game?"

"or that she knows your still in love Hinata" I corrected

He stayed silent.

"Is it that obvious?"

I nodded

He punched the wall beside him

"I never.. wanted her to know"

"That you stil havent given up on Hinata"

He nodded.

"then make a choice."

Kiba looked at me

"A CHOICE?"

"whether you'll be with Tenten forever but at the same time cheat on her. or go with Hinata, and things might get better"

"So ill just break tenten's heart?"

"its up to you." I said

"Wait... You, Hyuuga!"

"what?"

"Do you LOVE tenten?"

my eyes widened

"Whats in it for you" i asked

"because... she loves you. and Im not really sure if she still loves you"

"hn.."

"make her love you again, HYUUGA! please, im begging you" he pleaded

...

**[END OF FLASHBACK, TENTEN POV]**

My eyes widened

"and that pretty much what happened" Kiba said

"Tenten, your a great person. perfect in fact. but... but... my heart belongs to someone else" Kiba added

I could her Kiba's heartbeat.

I looked up to him

"I dont deserve you at all, Tenten"

He let go off me, held both of my cheeks

and kissed me

"This..This... would be my last kiss to you" he said and left me

I fell on my knees, crying

Nejiput his hand on top my shoulder

I looked to him

"You have a game"

I nodded

"Neji..."

He hugged me,

"Dont say anything now. Go."

I smiled

"thank you"

and went to the game

~END~

**[thats the end, ladies and gentlemen.**

**BOOOYYYSSS, HERE AND NOW LETS REVIEW THEN PARTY OUT!**

**GIRLS, GIRLS, THIS AINT TIME TO GO DRUNKING OUT AND GETTING HIGH. REVIEW THIS FIC AND DANCE ALL NIGHT.]**


End file.
